


Elements of Hope

by matrixrefugee



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: For the first time, Joe knows what it is to have stars in his eyes and hope in his "heart"...





	Elements of Hope

Their journey had started on the earth, as they escaped from a firey demise; they had crossed over the water to find the answer to David's question. Now they flew through the air in an amphibicopter that would have taken David away from him, but which now he, Joe, piloted toward Man Hatten, bringing David to find his Blue Fairy.

The stars faded in the night sky as the morning drew near, but the luster of the stars remained in the blue eyes of the Mecha-boy at his side, growing brighter as David spoke with a child's enthusiasm of his Mommy, of Henry and Martin, how he would be able to go back to them and make his home with them, once the Blue Fairy made him real.

His enthusiasm filled the air around him with a palpable warmth, which Joe sensed though he could barely comprehend it. He had been built to respond to the warmth of passion, not that of innocence. And yet, somehow he knew that the stars in David's eyes were now reflected in his own green eyes


End file.
